The New Arrival
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: A person from the Feudal era has been able to travel to present day, but what is her purpose, and who side is she really on? A crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho.


The New Arrival  
  
Tori:*blinku* I think this was from bordom and I was in a evil kick.  
  
Kage:*nods head* Yup,yup.  
  
Tori: Oh be quit...roll the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Tori doesn't own Inuyasha. But she does own Tori(the Tori in the fic).  
  
'thinking'  
  
"speaking"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good Morning class. We have a new student today," normally Kagome wouldn't listen to the teachers give the morning announcements, but at the prospects of making a new friend and just being curious she looked up.  
  
"This is Kani Natara, she moved here from a small village just eighty miles from Hiroshima..." was all he said before Kagome completely tuned him out. She would've turned away, but something caught her eye. Around the girl's neck was a piece of the Shikon jewel (hidden underneath her shirt though), and she had a demon aura around her too!  
  
"Alright now that we know a little about Kani, she can now sit down. How about you sit next to Kagome, Kagome can you raise your hand for Kani?"  
  
When he mentioned her name it snapped her out of her daze. She reluctantly raised her hand, just as she was excited. Kani came and sat down.  
  
Now that she could see her close up, Kagome saw what she looked like. Kani had long white hair done up in a half bun so that in the middle at least enough hair would reach her elbow. Two locks covered her ears from what Kagome could tell. She had on the school uniform but also had a black overcoat that reached her ankles on as well. Kagome couldn't see her eyes though.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome, what's yours?" she asked.  
  
"Kani, Kani Natara,"  
  
"So where did you get the pretty necklace?"  
  
'Jee, this is going to be an annoying mission.' "It was passed down to me by my grandmother,"  
  
"Oh... Sorry..." Kagome said sadly, thinking she said the wrong thing.  
  
"No it's ok," Kani said with lighter of spirits, "don't worry about it, it's in the past. But I'm new here and it would be nice to be able to make a friend who is willing to listen to me,"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'll be your friend, but I was wondering if you can answer one question,"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"If it's too personal, I am sorry. Um, wha- what type of demon are you?" Kagome asked, only loud enough for Kani to hear.  
  
"Huh? Um I don't know what your talking about," she replied dryly trying to shake the priestess off.  
  
"You don't have to hide it, I can see the aura around you, you know,"  
  
She finally gave in.  
  
"Half dog, quarter raven, and quarter human,"  
  
"Quarter raven?"  
  
"Yeah, from my grandmother's side. Dog from my mom, and human from my dad. All of which are gone now,"  
  
"Oh, so you said you got that necklace from your grandmother?"  
  
"Yep, you wanna see it?" Kani asked while fiddling with the strap.  
  
"Sure,"   
  
Kani took it off and put it in Kagome's hand. From what she saw, it looked like the rest of the shikon jewel besides her pieces and Naraku's. 'And if she did have the rest of the shikon shards, she would be a good ally- wait, she's from this time, she can't help because she doesn't know about the feudal era. But then how does she have a piece of the sacred jewel...?' Kagome's thought's were going a hundred miles an hour.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Kani asked suddenly, snapping Kagome back into reality.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking..."  
  
"Y-You travel to and from the f-feudal era, don't you?" Kani cautiously asked.  
  
"Huh? How do you- I mean, what made you- What I mean to say is what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I mean, because I'm from there,"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah, I also know of a certain demon that is trying to destroy you,"  
  
"Naraku..." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"So you do go there?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"D-Do you think I can join you on your next trip?" Kani asked.  
  
"Um, I guess... But first I want you to meet my family. We can leave today if you want,"  
  
"Alright!" Kani replied enthusiatically.  
  
'Infiltration nearly established, next objective; destroy the one named Kagome,' An insane smile spead across Kani's face, 'Then the half-breed, Inuyasha...'  
  
The smile disappeared quickly enough, before they left after school got over with. They headed off to Kagome's house.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled while opening the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Sota asked while coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh this is my new friend, Kani. She is from the Feudal Era!"  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Wow, that is so cool! Are you a demon-"  
  
Kagome put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't mind him, he is just overzealous."  
  
He bites her hand and she lets go.  
  
"So do you have any family?"  
  
"No...All murdered..."  
  
His smile disappears.  
  
"Oh....sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. I learned, what doesn't kill you, makes you that much stronger. So just keep a smile on your face and everything will be fine." Kani said smiling at Sota.  
  
"Sota, where is mom?"  
  
"In the kitchen, making dinner,"  
  
"Ok, let's go Kani," Kagome grabs her hand and goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hello Kagome, is this a friend?"   
  
"Yes, her name is Kani and she is from the Feudal Era,"  
  
"Oh, so you know Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes and no, only the legend that preceeds him," Kani answered.  
  
"Ok, Kagome are you leaving today?"  
  
"Yes, after homework and dinner. When will it be done by the way?"  
  
"In about an hour,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
They went up to Kagome's room and did their homework, packed and went back downstairs. Kani had fun learning about Kagome's era and technology. Soon they gathered their bags and headed out. Kagome jumped down, followed by Kani. When Kani jumped back out, She held out her hand to help Kagome out.   
  
"Um, I have to go somewhere, but I'll be right back. Can you wait for me?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Kagome sits down as Kani runs off.  
  
After a while, Miroku walked up and called for the others. Inuyasha was chasing Shippo as usual, so she helped Shippo by sitting Inuyasha. Sanga came up with Miroku and asked why she was just sitting there.   
  
She replied that she was waiting for Kani. They asked to be told about her, so Kagome told them everything about Kani. Inuyasha was chasing around Shippo the whole time. But he stopped to ask:  
  
"Are you sure you can trust her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's good. I can feel that good aura around her,"  
  
"Feh, you are too trustworthy,"  
  
Just then some bushes nearby begin to shake. Inuyasha puts Kagome behind him and grabs the hilt of Tetsaiga.  
  
"Show yourself!" he yells.  
  
Kani slowly comes out in a priestess outfit, covered from head to foot in blood, cuts, and bruises.  
  
"Who are you?!" Inuyasha yells, but Kagome pushes him aside and helps Kani sit down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Naraku...Attacked..." but before she could finish, she passes out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authroess Tori:*laughs evilly* Well cliffhangers are fun.  
  
Story Tori:*blinku* Not again...  
  
Kagome: I'm not that kind, am I?  
  
A Tori: Yes you are. Oh by the way I know I should be posting the next chapters to my other fics, but it is kinda hard when you have a HUGE writer's block. So be patient please. Well, what do you think? R&R Please ^_^  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
